


[Podfic] The Blessed Postal Service by argentconflagration

by chaoticlivi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Love Letters, Other, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: Carla Wright was not one of the many devoted postal workers who worked tirelessly to ensure the mail reached its destination in time, intact, and untampered with. Carla Wright was the kind of postal worker who read people's personal letters when she was bored. The front of today's most promising envelope said "Anthony J. Crowley" in beautiful calligraphy, while the return address was simply a bookshop.---Aziraphale pours his heart out.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic] The Blessed Postal Service by argentconflagration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blessed Postal Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505908) by [argentconflagration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentconflagration/pseuds/argentconflagration). 



> Download here: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zQSOXPJFBO970PDIuJLiMCVpz_9QKBte/), find on [Tumblr](https://ineffable-endearments.tumblr.com/post/190398327474/title-the-blessed-postal-service-fandom-good), or listen in the player below!


End file.
